Forgotten One (Lords of Shadow)
The Forgotten One is the final boss of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Resurrection DLC. Story Early life Befitting his name, the identity and origins of the Forgotten One are a complete mystery. Whether he was once an angel like Satan, one of the Old Gods, or something entirely different is unknown. What is known is that he was the sovereign of the elemental Plane of Darkness, and was summoned by the ancestors of the Bernhard Family thousands of years ago. The demon was, at the time, the single most powerful entity ever encountered by mankind, surpassing even the Devil, Satan himself. With this power, the monster easily shook off the control of the summoners who brought him to Earth, before setting his sights on nothing short of the destruction of the entire world and every living thing in it. The three founders of the monster-hunting organization known as the Brotherhood of Light (Cornell, Carmilla, and Zobek) stood in its path to defend mankind, but though they were among the mightiest warriors and spellcasters the Brotherhood would ever know, and the greatest champions of the light, even with their strength combined, the founders discovered that even they couldn't hope to destroy him. With this in mind, the three of them put their power to another use, and instead of fighting him, they returned to the summoning chamber in the heart of Bernhard Castle, where they re-opened the portal to the Plane of Darkness and managed to force the monster back through it, and then sealed it shut with an immensely powerful spell tied directly into the life force of the three founders, trapping him in his home dimension. Because the seal was tied into the life force of Cornell, Carmilla, and Zobek, and would fade and break if they died, it was this event which encouraged them to use the God Mask to try and become immortal beings of good, accidentally creating the evil Lords of Shadow at the same time. However, even though a great evil was unleashed upon the world, with the Lords of Shadow being immortal, it still served to trap the demon in the Shadow Realm for many centuries, so long that the only name the monster was known by in the mortal realm was "the Forgotten One". Meanwhile, as the centuries passed, the demon bides his time within his home realm in the Plane of Darkness, impatiently waiting for his chance to return and avenge his suffering on all of Humanity. Events of Lords of Shadow In the year 1047, Gabriel Belmont, a warrior of the Brotherhood of Light, set forth on a journey to kill the Lords of Shadow and free Humanity from their control, unaware he was being manipulated by Zobek, now the Dark Lord of the Necromancers. By the end of this journey, Gabriel had slain both Carmilla and Cornell in personal combat, and Satan, who had himself been manipulating Zobek to serve his own agenda, casually seemingly put the last Dark Lord to death. With all three of the Brotherhood Founders thought dead, the seal on the Forgotten One's prison was weakened, and in the Realm of Darkness, he began to prepare for his escape. Laura, the vampire "daughter" of Carmilla, who still dwelled within Bernhard Castle, became aware of this and summoned Gabriel to fight the creature, and together, they underwent the trials set in place by the founders to protect the portal room, and successfully opened the gateway to the demon's prison so that Gabriel could enter and slay him before he was able to return to Earth. However, in order to enter the portal, Gabriel was forced to surrender his humanity, drinking all of Laura's blood and becoming a vampire, mercy-killing her in the process. As the Forgotten One began his journey to the portal, Gabriel, now beginning the transformation into a vampire, followed him discreetly, avoiding directly encountering the demon, who could effortlessly vaporize him. Gabriel waited until the Forgotten One had focused almost all of his energy into breaking down the weakened seals holding him in the Shadow Realm, and then engaged him in combat while he was at only a fraction of his full strength. Although in their first battle, Gabriel only succeeded in damaging the Forgotten One's armor, and not actually hurting him, the demon acknowledged Gabriel as a worthy opponent, and continued on his way. Once he was standing before the gateway to the land of the living, the Forgotten one began to once more weaken the seal by transferring almost all of his demonic power into it. Gabriel caught up to him and they did battle once more; however, before either of them could kill the other, the Forgotten One's power succeeded in destroying the seal, opening the way to Earth. However, just as the seal was opened and the Forgotten One's power made its way back to him, Gabriel leaped into its path and absorbed it instead, much to the demon's surprise and horror. Now just as hopelessly outmatched as his own enemies had been centuries earlier, the Forgotten One dropped to one knee, offering to serve Gabriel and begging for mercy, saying "I yield to you... Mercy, my liege... Mercy!" Instead, Gabriel, whose human emotions had been consumed by the darkness of the vampire and power of the demon, lashed out with his new-found power and utterly destroyed the Forgotten One, before returning to Earth by himself. Although the Forgotten One played no further part in the story of Lords of Shadow, after absorbing his power, Gabriel, who changed his name to "Dracula" upon becoming the Dark Lord of the Vampires, was far, far more powerful than all three of the original Lords of Shadow had been, combined. It was this power that made Dracula a feared menace to mankind, able to wipe out entire armies of Brotherhood soldiers single handed, and which made the resurrected Zobek and even Satan himself afraid to come out of hiding and stand against the might of Dracula. Personality The Forgotten One is a boastful being, constantly ranting of his power having no limits and claiming he cannot be defeated. He is also considerably arrogant, like any typical immortal, as he looks down on mortals. The Forgotten One also revels in the defeat of his opponents and only lets them live in order to see their failure. Despite this he is willing to admit underestimating Gabriel's prowess, acknowledging him as a worthy rival. Furthermore, the Forgotten One can recognize when he is outmatched, begging for mercy in an apparent show of humility when Gabriel steals his power. Powers and abilities The Forgotten One's immense power was so great that he broke free from the Bernhard's control and was sealed by the Founding Members of the Brotherhood since they couldn't defeat him. *'Unlimited Power': In Resurrection, he boasts that his power is unlimited as he can survive in lava and can use his superhuman strength, speed, and size to destroy seals. His power was indeed so great that Gabriel had to hide from him and his extrasensory ability if he wanted to live and could only fight him in his weaker state, as otherwise he would be vaporized instantly. In Reverie, Laura says the Forgotten One will burn the world to ashes, the Forgotten One's later boast supports this prediction. Despite his claim of limitless power, he had to summon the lion's share of his power in order to open the gate of the Underworld and to open the portal back to Earth, showing strain in the process. When Gabriel gained his power, the Forgotten One yielded and begged for mercy as Gabriel literally destroyed him by slashing him in two with the swipe of his hand. *'Clairvoyance': The Forgotten One could see into Gabriel's soul. *'Electrokinesis': He could summon and control mystical electricity. *'Superhuman Strength': The Forgotten One was as strong as Cornell, if not stronger. He could smash steel and crush iron with his might. *'Superhuman Speed': The Forgotten One was as fast as Cornell. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Forgotten One was seemingly tireless. Even after losing the lion's share of his power, he was still full of vigor. *'Superhuman Durability': While battling with Gabriel and taking damage, he thought it was nothing more but a scratch as his armor was breaking apart. *'Superhuman Agility': The Forgotten One could jump high into the air. *'Immortality': The Forgotten One is immortal. *'Wall-Crawling': He is shown to have the ability to cling to walls using his claws. *'Umbrakinetic': He has control over elemental darkness. *'Weapon Summoning': The Forgotten One can summon weapons from darkness, including a chained mace, a pair of swords and a chained blade, all of them of massive size. *'Regeneration ': The Forgotten One seems to have limited regenerative abilities, mostly associated with his armor. As Gabriel chops its armor and inflicts damage solely to his exposed parts, eventually that place hardens once more, forcing Gabriel to tear apart his armor again. *'Elemental Mastery': The Forgotten One was able to summon and control the debris around him in the form of spikes that he could launch psychically. When these spikes contacted something, they exploded in fire, suggesting The Forgotten One enchanted them. In battle The Forgotten One uses a massive morning star chain, a large sword and a double rapier, all summoned from darkness, in order to fight his enemies. He also uses huge energy balls thrown at the enemy, and tries to crush them with his fists and his feet. He also does a dash attack as well as summon missile-like projectiles that he either shoots above himself or takes one and throws it to the ground. Gabriel must strip the demon's armor and attack the flesh beneath it to harm him. Enemy Data }} Trivia *The Forgotten One is actually another character brought in from the original Castlevania series. **In the end of the Resurrection DLC, Gabriel kills the Forgotten One by slicing him in half. In his original appearance in Lament of Innocence, he is fought while skinned alive, missing an arm and ripped in half as well. *In their first in-person encounter, Gabriel claimed that the Forgotten One would beg for his life at the end. After Gabriel claimed his powers, the demon did just that. *The claiming of the Forgotten One's power made Gabriel one of the most powerful characters in the Lords of Shadow series. This power is seen in Mirror of Fate and Lords of Shadow 2. **Where exactly the Forgotten one stands in comparison of power with Satan is unknown. While Satan was defeated by Gabriel with relative ease, the Forgotten One was far too powerful for Gabriel to confront until it had expended most of it's energy in destroying the seals; While this might make the Forgotten One seem more powerful, it should be remembered that Satan was only able to manifest a portion of his power on Earth, and thus Gabriel only fought a shadow of him. *The Forgotten One somewhat resembles the Dahaka, a shadow beast from the game Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. *With his unknown origins and predated existence, the Forgotten One could be a possible Old God. *A painting resembling the Forgotten One exists in the Forbidden Wing of Dracula's castle in Revelations. This can be found in the last puzzle involving the broken shield, since it resides in the hallway leading to the gate's switch. *The Forgotten One was the sovereign over the elemental Plane of Darkness, which is different from Hell. One of the primary reasons why Dracula is called the "Prince of Darkness" throughout Lords of Shadow 2, is due to him defeating the Forgotten One and claiming most of his power, thus inheriting his title by right of combat. The Daemon Lord from Mirror of Fate is heavily implied to have been the Forgotten One's original successor, as he commanded legions of shadow stalkers before his eventual defeat at Gabriel's hands. es:El Olvidado (Lords of Shadow) Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Lords of Shadow DLC